Super Saiyan 5 (MultimatriX Version)
The''' Super Saiyan 5''' is the next branch of evolution after Super Saiyan 4. it is extraordinarily powerful. The user posses incredible power. Vegeta is the most powerful user of this form. When in this form rather than draining ki it enhances it by 700k Overview The form ssj5 takes on traits from previous forms. The ssj5 is a form that exceeds Super Saiyan 4. Like ssj4 the user gains fur that stands on end due to the electricity of the form. Their tail lengthens and becomes their life source, meaning that of the tail is severed the user will die or pass out. Their hair is long like ssj3 and rigid like ssj2, the eyes are dark green and facial expressions are more pronounced and refined. The muscle mass is increased dramatically but not as near as Lssj. The user's voice has a deeper tone and is very ominous, as it comes from all angles and can be heard around the universe. Goku - Goku in this form has green fur with silver streaks. His hair is longer ( exceeding Super Saiyan 3's hair-length. He is taller and much more muscular than the previous forms. He gains a green outline around the eyes. All of his attacks become green and increases them by 50k. His hair becomes silver with green streaks. 'Vegeta' Vegeta in this form gains darker fur than Goku's. He is taller and is much more muscular like Goku as well. His hair is also longer than SSJ3. His aura is now green and made of fire. His hair is also silver with green streaks. He gains a dark green rim around the eyes. Gogeta Gogeta in this form has light green hair with dark green fur. He has a pink glow emanating around him. His voice is much deeper and has sparks emanating from him. The fusion vest he wears changes to green. Vegito Vegito in this form unlike Gogeta has dark green hair and light green fur. He has green lightning emanating around him and is sleeker and taller. He has a dark green glow emanating around him. His aura is made of Lightning. Gohan As a ssj5 Gohan's appearance is quite different, Gohan's fur does not stand on end except for his tail. Gohan has silver hair the is smooth like ssj3, his hair is the same length as ssj3. Gohan's tail is darker then his fur, the glow emanating around him is golden rather than green. His pupils are red and his body type is sleek and linky, rather than bulky. Power The power of SSJ5 leaves SSJ4 in the dust. In this form, the user posses the unique ability to heal. When Vegeta first obtained this form his power went up by the second. His power far eclipsed Goku's, Goku even said he would never be able to reach this form and that Vegeta has him beat by a long shot. Goku eventually reached this form but still was not stronger than Vegeta. Speed The SSJ5 speed is enhanced the user can travel from one world to another before the blink of an eye. When Vegeta obtained this form he tested his speed and ran around the world much faster than the other z fighters could even detect. How to obtain *The user has to have unlocked more than 2 SSJ transformations. *The user must train in all other forms for 20 years straight. *The user must be able to change into all forms at will without draining ki. *The user must unlock full mastery over ki so that when they transform the doesn't deplete rather it enhances. *Must be able to transform into golden Oozaru at will and master the form. Procedure *To fully Transform into the state, the user must become a golden oozaru gain control, but the user must master the state. Once mastered, the user will turn into a green oozaru. Then the user must combine all of the energy in the solar system into him and release all. The ki will then save the user from dying and transform him, into the Super Saiyan 5. Trivia The main reason Vegeta is stronger than Goku in this form is that when Vegeta went into a green oozaru he could already control it, that's why he could transform easily, but when Goku transformed into the oozaru, he lost control. He managed to gain control, but went out of it again, because of the awesome power the form wields. Vegeta's fur is actually supposed to stand on end and his hair is supposed to be as long as an SSJ3, but I couldn't find a picture like that so I used this one. Vegeta's form is supposed to look like Goku's form. Powers And Abilities (Vegeta) *'Mistic Big Bang Attack'-An Upgraded version of Vegeta's Big Bang Attack. It is green in color and larger than it was in his SSJ form. Category:Fan Made Transformations Category:Saiyans Category:Saiyan Transformations Category:Super Saiyan Forms Category:Pages Made By MultimatriX